


Main Witnesss

by Andithiel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Partners, Drarropoly: Founders Edition - A Drarry Game/Fest, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Parselmouth Harry Potter, Parseltongue, Pre-Slash, Snakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andithiel/pseuds/Andithiel
Summary: Nüwa the snake has already given her testimony for auror Potter, but it seems he wants to keep talking to her. This annoys Nüwa, until she discovers something interesting about Potter’s auror partner. Which is why she decides to do a little investigation of her own.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 24
Kudos: 179
Collections: Drarropoly '20: Founders Edition





	Main Witnesss

**Author's Note:**

> For Drarropoly 2020 with the prompt "Harry and Draco are working together. To complete their task, Harry must speak in Parseltongue." and even though I didn't need to have it from a snake's POV for OWL level, this little snake demanded to take up all the storytelling. I hope you like her as much as I do.
> 
> I'm dedicating this to [cami_soul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cami_soul/pseuds/cami_soul), [Etalice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etalice/pseuds/Etalice), [ orpheous87 ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87)and [ Rei382 ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei382/pseuds/Rei382) for all being ~~terrible enablers~~ so wonderfully supportive when I wrote this.
> 
> Thank you so much to [Etalice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etalice/pseuds/Etalice) for helping me making this work better, and to [Kristinabird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristinabird/pseuds/Kristinabird) for helping me with the beta ❤️❤️❤️

Nüwa stifled a yawn with her tail and tried to look as interested as possible, despite being bored out of her mind. When this human had arrived, with eyes like a green reed frog, she had been flattered when he asked if she’d be willing to answer a few questions. And after she’d got over the initial shock of being able to actually _talk_ to the human and understand him, she’d felt important, useful. She loved being able to help nail the perpetrators that had held her and her family in captivity.

In her own humble opinion, she was a very intelligent snake, and even though she couldn’t understand those gibberish sounds the humans used to communicate with each other, she had gathered enough information by lying pressed to the wall of her terrarium, observing the activities in the warehouse (well, at least as long as Medusa didn’t hog the best spot like she was wont to do, simply because that particular expanse of the glass was apparently “the most comfortable”).

“ _So, let me see if I’ve got it all right: these humans that kept you all locked up had decided to breed their own Boomslang snakes to get a supply of your skin for their Polyjuice potion_.”

“ _I don’t know what Pollonius poison is, but yes, they powdered uncle Zhulong into that bubbly fluid, and later it made a man change into his friend_. _You’ve already asked me this, and I’ve already confirmed it. Twice_.”

At this point, she’d rather go back to her crowded terrarium and listen to old Medusa wax poetic about her life in Mozambique before she was captured (always pretending to forget that if she’d stayed away from being caught, neither of them would be in this mess to begin with).

The human nodded. “ _Yes, I’m sorry if I’m repeating myself, I just want to make sure I get all the details down correctly_.”

“ _Yes, yes, details are important. But I couldn’t help but notice that you’ve stopped that awful scratching sound against that piece of paper, Mr… Sorry, I keep forgetting your name._ ”

“ _Potter. My name is Harry Potter_.”

“ _Potter. I think we covered all you need to know at least half way into this little chat, and if you’re not even taking notes anymore, well_.”

Potter shifted a bit, like he was uncomfortable. She must be close to the truth then. But why did he want to keep talking to her so much? 

Nüwa turned her head slightly to regard the man sitting next to Potter. She found him better looking, even for a human, more sharp edges and piercing eyes. But there was something off about him, and that piqued her interest. Slowly, she looked between him and Potter.

“ _I don’t mean to be rude, but I wouldn’t expect a snake to know the routines of an interrogation. These repetitions may seem superfluous, but I assure you they’re very necessary. Even if I’ve stopped writing them down_.”

Nüwa had stopped listening to Potter’s rambling, she was now fully observing the other man, and suddenly, there it was. She was surprised she hadn’t noticed it before, but somewhere in the back of her mind she must’ve registered that every time Potter spoke to her, there was a tiny shift in the other man’s posture. Like he was… _enjoying_ himself. She didn’t know much about the mating habits of humans, but she got the distinct impression that his behaviour had something to do with it, because his hands, that were folded neatly onto the table top, tensed slightly at Potter’s words, his thighs pressing together faintly.

“ _It’s for_ him,” she said, fixing Potter with her stare.

Potter blinked (even if she’d live to be a hundred years she would never get over how weird the motion looked with only one set of eyelids). “ _I… I don’t know what you’re talking about_.”

If she could have scoffed, she would have. Instead, she uncoiled her body and slowly slithered over the table towards the other man, who startled and said something to Potter, that sounded like he was asking what was happening. He drew himself backwards on his chair, a tinge of panic mixing with the general scent of him. Nüwa stopped with a distance near enough to smell him, but far enough to calm him down, but he was still tense and glanced over to Potter.

“ _You need to be careful, he has bad memories of a cursed snake_.”

Potter’s words made her tear her eyes from the man.

“ _Really, cursed? Poor thing_.” She turned to the man again, regarding him, reading him. “ _Tell him I will do him no harm. He trusts you_.”

“ _What…? What are you doing? What do I tell him?_ ”

She rolled her eyes. Really, humans were so stiff sometimes, rigid in their way of thinking. Even if she told him, she doubted he’d understand that she’d been so bored that now she absolutely _had_ to investigate this. But fine, if he really needed a _reason_ for her to look closer at the man: “ _Tell him I need to smell that mark he has on his arm_.”

“ _The Mark? But it’s not—_ ”

“ _Yes I know it’s not visible anymore, but I can smell it_.” She shuddered at the dark magic still lingering around the skin of the man’s forearm. “ _Tell him I need to compare it to the smell of the criminals_.”

She waited, looking to the side to not scare the man, while Potter spoke to him. His shoulders dropped, and he seemed to settle a bit, but was still tense when she rose up and tentatively stuck out her tongue. Very slowly, she moved towards him, and wrapped herself around his forearm. It was definitely uncomfortable with the dark magic in his skin, but she tried to ignore that, tried to dig deeper, to detect what was underneath, the flow of his energy, his pulse. And after a moment, when he had relaxed enough, she could easily detect it, ticking underneath her. It wasn’t as rapid a pace as the rabbits and mice she was used to feeling, but slower, steadier. Calmer.

“ _Now_ ,” she said as softly as she could. “ _Say something_.”

After a second’s hesitation, Potter said something to the other man, in those awful flaccid sounds of their language, and she flicked her tail impatiently.

“ _No, you imbecile! Say something to_ me!”

Potter jerked and tore his eyes from the man. “ _Oh! Alright. Er, what do you want me to say?_ ”

She sighed. She knew humans could be thick, but this one really seemed to be the thickest of them all. “ _I don’t care, just ramble on about something,_ anything.”

“ _Sure. Err, my name is Harry James Potter and I work as an auror with my partner here, Draco Malfoy. He’s, er… we used to hate each other when we went to school, but we’ve been working for quite some time now, and_ —”

She motioned with her tail to keep him talking, concentrating on the man’s - Malfoy’s - pulse again. And then she felt it, with no uncertainty, what she had seen before in his behaviour, could sense it in her entire body, so much that it almost made her dizzy, almost made _her_ feel the same as he. A quickening of his pulse, a shallowness to his breath, a shift in his muscles on the insides of his thighs.

“ _He desires you_ ,” she said, interrupting Potter in his rambling. “ _He likes when you talk in my language, it makes him_ …” she thought for a bit for the right word, not too crude, she knew how sensitive the humans could be. “ _Aroused_.”

Potter made a noise almost like her prey when she sank her fangs into them, a strangled, garbling sound. Well, except for the death anxiety of course. “ _Aroused_?”

“ _Yes. He wants to breed with you._ ”

“ _Breed?! We don’t— Human men don’t breed—_ ”

“ _Mate, then,”_ she said impatiently _. “He wants to mate with you. It’s very obvious_.”

Suddenly, Malfoy said something to Potter, sounding like he was wondering what was happening. Nüwa shook her head, Malfoy’s voice throwing her out of the feeling of being aroused by Potter, and suddenly, she noticed the way Potter looked at Malfoy.

“ _But you already knew this_ ,” she told him, a little bit annoyed at being used as some sort of pretext for some sort of human mating habit.

“ _I wasn’t sure. I suspected he… desires me, but—_ ”

 _Oh_. This was highly amusing. She’d heard about humans and their way of interacting, heard of this _ridiculous_ notion of something called _love_. She smirked at Potter as she unwrapped herself from Malfoy’s arm, sliding over to Potter and rose so that she was eye level with him. 

“ _Tell you what, Potter. You seem decent, and you’ve been friendly enough, even though I don’t much care to be used as a catalyst for your personal life_.” Potter’s cheeks went a little darker at her words. “ _And since you’re going to free me and my siblings, I’ll tell you this: I don’t care much about the lives of humans, or your relationships and rituals between each other. But I know what I felt, and this man wants to mate with you, and he trusts you enough to let a venomous snake wrap around his arm where his pulse point is. If that doesn’t tell you what you want to know, I don’t know what will_.”

Potter stared at her, his mouth hanging open. “ _O-okay_ ,” he said finally. “ _Thank you_.”

“ _Now, I believe we are done with this interview, aren’t we?_ ”

Potter nodded slowly. 

“ _Excellent! And I heard old Medusa say that we are being transported to some sort of snake sanctuary. I assume we will be most comfortable on our journey there_.”

A slow smile spread across Potter’s face. “ _You most definitely will. I’ll make sure they arrange for some bigger terrariums for you all meanwhile, as well as getting you all the food and accommodations you desire._ ” He rose up from his chair so quickly that it almost toppled backwards. “ _Now, this chat has been very lovely and… enlightening, but I’m afraid my partner and I must return to our office to… process all this new information. My coworker, Auror Loriss, will help you back to your terrarium before your new one arrives_.”

“ _Good bye, Potter,”_ Nüwa said while Malfoy rose as well. Potter smiled at him and reached his hand out to stroke Malfoy’s arm soothingly. _“Happy breeding_!” She smirked at the spluttering sound Potter made. “ _Oh, sorry,_ briefing _. I meant briefing_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are lovely ❤️
> 
> I'm also [on tumblr](https://andithiel.tumblr.com//)! Come say hi!


End file.
